Mushando
Mushando was the final Nation to be developed and considered apart of the 6 Nations of Yatan. The young Nation is also the only added one considering the original 5 Nations all formed at the same time. Mushando is alone on an island north of Kaen and was discovered by sailors working on mapping the whole of Yatan. Finding the civilization they found that their culture was very similar to that of the rest of the Yatan. The history of Mushando can only be traced down to a myth. It goes that a Master in Soyaze was training his apprentice when the pupil used some form of dark magic. He quickly put the child on a boat and sent him out to sea. The child landed on the island of Mushando and taught the natives his dark magic. While Mushando practices "dark magic" and the ability to control darkness, the opposite of Azayaka and the light, there is nothing actually evil about its people. Despite this people think the citizens of Mushando to be evil and they are discriminated as such. Government (This is prior to the Country losing its status as a nation after the attack on Kaen) Federal The government of Mushando is a fascist government created by Zade Asphian. The Rida-ki is chosen by the previous Rida-ki, any can be anyone. Regardless the Asphian Family has held the title of Rida-ki for the last 3 generations. They are the penultimate form of government as there is no middleman between them and the clans. State Mushando has no Daimyo's or state government. Local Clans and cities are the smallest forms of government. Typically people only refer to these governments unless higher levels intervene. Stats Population Mushando has a menial and small population. The smallest and less dense across all of Yatan. But the people tend to be more elvish, so most of the population ends up being able to train as Sento-ki. Economy The economy of Mushando was frankly very bad until Zade took over and replaced the free market with socialism. The socialism is now replaced with general poor living conditions since the Nations that took over Mushando have stopped people from working. Military In its prime Mushando had the strongest military thanks to the large amount of Sento-ki and because Dark Magic is inherently the strongest form of mana. They were able to hold their own against 4 other nations during war for several months before giving in. War on the Shadow This is the war that led to the end of the Shadow Nation. The War on the Shadow was the event orchestrated by Somnium to have Zade Asphian bring disorder to his nation and lead to the destruction of his home. Somnium's goal was to lead the world into civil unrest to set up the want for people to evacuate into the sea and onto his island to feed his master. Zade was convinced by Somnium that war was the only answer to the nations refusing to acknowledge the good intentions of Mushando. So, instead of wallowing, he attacked. As for Kaylen, he went along with the plan of war set by his father merely because he believed his father to be a smart and tactically intelligent man. Category:Nations